Apple Jinx Song
by starwandmagical
Summary: A missing moments oneshot. Remember when Yoh bought Anna the Apple Jinx Song CD instead of getting Bob's new CD? Anna shows she does care in her own special way. Fluffy goodness.


-1Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. If I did, then I would've made them put in even more Anna/Yoh moments.

Author's note: I finished reading the Osorezan saga and couldn't help but melt from the Anna/Yoh moments. Love at first sight! sighs Matamune…cries

Anyway I decided to write this one-shot after remembering one of the Funbari Hill moments where Yoh buys Anna the Apple Jinx CD instead of the new Bob CD. This is a missing moment/missing chapter kind of fanfic.

The sound of Yoh's footsteps faded along with Manta's cheerful voice as they went off on another training session.

"Anna-sama? Umm..today..may I.."

"No."

Amidamaru's shoulders slumped and he sulked in a corner of the room. I glanced at him briefly before turning back to the television in front of me. Okay, so maybe I shot down his request to go keep Yoh company a little too harshly, but Manta is more than enough of a distraction for Yoh...no need to add Amidamaru to the mix.

"Stop pouting like a child and start acting like the 600 year old samurai you are. Besides, its not like I'm keeping you here all day. You shall accompany me on an errand."

Hmmph. That seemed to make him perk up a little. Then his face fell. "Oh no...its probably grocery shopping.." I heard him mumble to himself.

I clenched my fist in an attempt to reign in my temper. This whiny stupid samurai is sorely testing my patience. Shooting him a glare that made him shrink back in fear, I stood up and turned off the television.

"Do you have a problem with accompanying your master's fiancee, samurai?"

"N-no!"

Satisfied with the glimmer of tears that started to gather in Amidamaru's eyes, I went upstairs to get ready.

Humming softly to myself, I took the unopened "The Apple Jinx Song" from my desk drawer and put it into my bag. Then I took the receipt and made sure it was tucked safe into my wallet. Good thing I made sure Yoh always gave me the receipts of the daily purchases. If not, I would not be able to return this extra copy and 3000 yen would've gone to waste. If that was the case, Yoh would not have it so easy with running only 100 laps today.

"_You're always humming it. I know you've been going without it."_

A small smile crept onto my face as I remembered his expression when I told him I bought a copy of it already. Noticing what tune I hum when I think no one is listening…Yoh continues to startle me with his little ways of showing his affection for me. Ever since he stumbled into my path 5 years ago, my life changed…I changed…for this man I have fallen in love with. However…I left him money to buy his own goddamn CD, that baka! Now I have to waste my energy to make this little trip. Scowling, I went downstairs and put on my shoes. Without a backwards glance at the samurai, I left, knowing he wouldn't dare stay behind.

A block away from the store, a colorful poster caught my eye.

**BOB'S AUTOGRAPH SESSION TODAY! COME PICK UP BOB'S NEW CD SOULBOB!- 10AM to 3PM at AOKI RECORDS**

Interesting. But do I really want to be around that many pathetic squealing fans fighting over who gets to be in line first? or who has the better autograph? Mm…this _is_ a problem. I hate crowds. While I have much more control over my powers now than I did 5 years ago, strong emotions and thoughts from other people still slip in from time to time when I'm not even attempting to read them. It gives me a headache, which is why I like spending my time in the inn where its mostly quiet. Tucking some stray hair back behind my ears, I stood there torn between going and just forgetting the whole thing.

If I knew this was going to happen I would have tore off that promotional poster and stuck it in Yoh's room in an attempt to let him know so he could've come with Manta to bother with the crowd and _I_ wouldn't be in this situation. But its too late now.

If anybody _dares_ to even push me, they will wish they have never stepped out of their house today.

----------------------------------------------------------

Yoh entered the inn and fell down onto the cool wooden floor, grateful for the end of his training session. Manta had gone home and now he can relax with Anna and Amidamaru. Wait. There was still dinner to make. He groaned and cried at the thought. Why can't Anna cook? Why is it always him? He can't cook that well yet she still makes him do it. He's training to be the Shaman King, not the house chef!

Getting up, he went upstairs to change out of his sweaty clothing.

"Yoh-dono! Welcome back!"

"Hey Amidamaru. Anything interesting happen today?" Yoh stepped into his room and closed the sliding door as he pulled his damp shirt off and let it drop to the ground with a soft 'plop'.

"I went out with Anna-sama today."

"Mm…groceries?"

"Actually, no. We waited in this long line and some guy accidentally pushed into Anna-sama so she punched him. Everyone steered clear of her after that and we got the signature pretty fast." Amidamaru chuckled and waited for Yoh to notice the present waiting for him on his desk.

"Line? Signature? For what?" The questions barely left his lips when Yoh spotted the CD on his table. His eyes bulged out and he grabbed it, as if to make sure he was holding the real thing. "WOW! Its Bob's new CD! …opens….NO WAY, ITS SIGNED!…hmm? A note…?"

_You better appreciate the energy I wasted standing in that annoying line, waiting to get this signed. And next time you get me something, make sure I don't have it already…BAKA!_

_Dinner. Now. I'm hungry._

_Anna._

Yoh grinned and immediately put the CD into his player. He will listen to it while making dinner.

"Amidamaru…can you go downstairs for a moment?"

The confused samurai nodded and left.

Yoh went next door and saw Anna curled up on a blanket with a book.

"Thanks Anna."

She didn't say anything but turned the page and held the book up higher to her face. Yoh smiled when he realized she was trying to hid the blush that formed on her cheeks.

"Don't hide behind the book. Its moments like this that make you so cute. Of course you are cute all the time…"

Her face reddened even more. Yoh wondered if he was pushing it. He will probably end up with two slaps but he couldn't resist. Kneeling down next to her, he gently lowered the book with his index finger and gave her a long serious look.

"What? Yoh, I told you to make dinner. Do you have any idea how hungry I am? Is this the way one treats his fian-"

Anna stopped talking when she felt soft lips on her forehead. _Did he just? He didn't…he wouldn't dare…he DID._

Breathing in his scent, she closed her eyes for a moment, willing her blush to go away.

**SLAP! SLAP! **

Amidamaru winced downstairs in the kitchen when he heard the legendary left echo throughout the house.

"ASAKURA YOH. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Ah…now, Anna, hehe, calm down…ahhh!"

Yoh came running down the stairs with a big grin on his face, skipping two steps at a time. Two hand-marks were visible and he scratched his head, winking at Amidamaru.

"Yoh-dono…I advise you start dinner now before Anna-sama really gets furious."

"Mm you are right. You don't think she'll be coming down after me do you?"

"I don't think Anna-sama would waste her energy that way…"

"Damn right I won't! Not when there are other ways to come after you!" Anna's shout came traveling down.

Yoh's eyes widened with fear. "What-"

The book she was reading smacked him on the head.

"YOH-DONO!"

"DINNER, YOH!"

_Ahh, Anna has made me cry every time we've met._ Tears of pain ran down Yoh's face as he started to chop up lettuce but he smiled happily at the memory of the kiss he had stolen.

The End.

Review please! This is my first Shaman King fanfic so please be gentle. I really would love to know that people read this story and I welcome all kinds of reviews so I can better my writing. I hope I captured Anna and Yoh's personalities in my writing and that they didn't become OOC.

Emily


End file.
